An M&S Lovestory
by SamiReed
Summary: My opinion of what should happen to Max and Susan


Notice: I don't own any of these characters the belong to guiding light.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
This is just like another episode except Harly wouldn't let Susan go to San Cristabol. Susan become very depressed she is spending most of her time working at the diner and has gotton where she hardly eats at all. Max still will not talk to her so he does not know about Jim.   
**********************************************************************************  
  
" Ring, Ring"  
  
The doorbell rang at Drew and Jessies' apartment. Drew went to the door and opened. Harly stood there.  
  
Drew: Harly, Hi. What are you doing here?  
Harly: May I come in?  
Drew: Yes, are you okay.   
Drew said noticing something was wrong. Jessie came in. And Max followed him. Max was shocked to see Harly. Harly went and sat down on the couch.  
Drew: Is everything alright.  
Harly: No, no Drew. ( taking a deep breath) Something horrible has happened.  
Max: (his face turning white) What, what's wrong?  
Harly: About three days before Christmas Jim came home from San Cristabol. Well there was a fire at the Lemay house.  
Max: Is, is Susan alright?  
Jessie: Calm down, Max, I'm sure she is fine.  
Harly: Beth and Jim were outside when the fire started and Jim went in to get the kids.   
She started to cry.  
Max: (thinking Susan was hurt) No,no, please don't tell that she....  
Harly: (knowing where he was going, cut him off) No, Susan was with me and Phillip when the fire started. Jim had to go in to get Lizzy and the baby. Well Phillip had broke his leg. Well Susan wanted to go home to see her father and when we got there. Jim was in the burning house. He came out with Lizzy but he had go back in for the baby. Susan begged him not to but he did. He got into the babys' room but it was so hot he couldn't go back through the hall. So he had to throw the baby out the window.   
Drew: Is the baby okay.  
Harly: Yeah Beth and Phillip caught it. Anyway Jim had to break the window to get out. And he was about to jump and (taking a deep breath) there was a explosion and Jim didn't make it.  
Jessie: Harly, I'm so sorry.  
Harly: Susan saw the whole thing we standing outside when the window blew up. Me and Phillip had hold her back because she wanted to go in there. Well she has it stuck in her mind that she could of saved her dad.  
Max: Is she gonna be okay?  
Harly: I don't know. She wanted to go to San Cristobol to see where her dad worked but I wouldn't let her. Well she won't eat, she doesn't sleep with out having a nightmere. She spends all her time working at the diner. I mean she won't even go shopping to get clothes. And I don't know what to do. She is practicly living with my father. Anyway that is why I'm here Max. I wanted to know if you would call her and try to get through to her. Because no one can, and I just know how close you were to her.  
Max: Yeah, yeah sure I will. Hey, maybe I could go down there with you. And see her.  
Harly: That would be great. My dad would love to have you. If you don't mind staying there.   
Max: No, I don't. Is alright, Drew?  
Drew: Yeah of course.  
Max: Okay I'll be ready in just a few minutes.  
Harly: Okay  
Max walked out of the room.  
Harly: Thank you so much, Drew. You to Jessie. I just hope he can get throught to her.  
Jessie: I hope he can too.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Susan across from Sam in a booth as he ate french fries.  
  
Sam: You sure you just don't want one?  
Susan: No thanks. I'm not hungry.  
Sam: Hey, I know it's hard but it's going to get better.  
Susan: I don't know about that. I need to get back to work.  
Sam: What? It's not like he can fire you it's your grandfather.  
Susan: I need to get back to work.  
Susan got up and went to a table and started taking an order. Then she went up to the bar. Max walked in and went up to the bar. Susan didn't see him since her head was down reading something.  
Max: Hi  
Susan looked up regonizing the voice.  
Susan: Max?  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Thought I'd leave you off there. Don't worry part 2 will come up soon. 


End file.
